The Black Cat and Smokin Monk
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Beware the cat with the golden eyes, Look into them, You'll meet your demise. What if the cat was a stray looking for her purpose?


**The Black Cat and Smokin Monk: Chapter 1:**

**(Hi all this is my first Saiyuki fanfic. There will be some mentions of Black Cat in here so please enjoy!)**

_**Beware the cat with Golden eyes;**_

_**Look into them, **_

_**You'll meet your demise**_

She traveled from village to village looking for a purpose other than taking the lives of living things, but she knew that it was all she knew. Her old love tried to teach her how to live life without the need to take it, unfortunately, it cost him his own life. Since then she never looked back never thought about it and tried to continue living on without him.

She stopped when she suddenly heard an eagle shriek into the sky call. She looked up and she could see the black and white eagle she had raised since he was a hatchling. She named him Knight for his protectiveness over her and that fact always made her smile. She lifted her arm for him to land, his powerful wings slowing his speed to situation himself on her arm comfortably. She took note of an odd-looking scroll in his right claw.

She held up her hand out for Knight to drop the scroll into her hand. As she held it, she could feel power radiating from it. Realizing its' worth, she quickly placed the scroll into the inner pocket of her short purple jacket. The jacket; had 4 golden circles on it that were actually weights to keep her speed down and the sleeves of the jacket were rolled up. She wore a white shirt underneath the jacket along with black jeans and black zip up high heel shoes that were worn over the jeans.

As she began go walk toward the village her long black hair swung into the air from her high ponytail, two thick pieces of faming her face. As she made her way into the village, she noticed that the villagers looked at her with suspicion; but she knew that it was normal for townspeople to be suspicious of new arrivals.

As she walked further into the village, she heard angry yelling coming from the nearby Inn that captured her attention. As she approached because of her curiosity, she noticed that one of the people yelling was a young man with messy, spiky dark brown hair that mostly stood up. He wore gold band around his forehead as well, causing some of his hair to be trapped underneath. He wore a white, long sleeved shirt, a red and black vest. Over the vest, he wore a brown strap that appeared to secure the golden cape that he wore. Of all things to go with this outfit to finish it off was a pair of regular blue jeans. As she got closer she suddenly heard the angry yelling become more intense.

"I'M NOT SOME DAMN KID!" the young man screamed before running past her.

She looked at the young man before sighing; heading to the nearest shop. She looked around before grabbing a blanket and two bottles of milk. As she approached the counter, she could hear two women whispering.

"_Did you hear?" _the first woman said softly.

_"You mean about the Sanzo priest…" _the second woman replied back.

*_**Sanzo Priest?**_* she thought to herself with confusion littering her mind.

She decided to ignore the rest of the conversation after paying. She turned and began to walk into the forest where she had seen the young man run off to earlier. As she walked through the forest, she noticed Knight flying up in the sky, following her. She hadn't noticed that he had left her shoulder when she had entered the shop. She also noticed that he seemed to be leading her, now that she thought about it.

As she followed him, she noticed the young man she saw earlier sitting down on an old looking tree trunk on the ground. She noticed that he seemed to be sad. She felt bad for him somewhat, and she shook her head before walking up behind him.

He did not notice her since he was too busy staring up into the sky, looking at the birds. She took the blanket out from her bag, placing it over his head, which caused him to jump slightly. She walked to the other side of him and took out one of the bottles of milk handing it to him, also taking one for herself. Once she felt him take the bottle from her; she opened her own bottle taking a drink from it.

"Thanks," he said with a confused voice. He paused a moment, innocent eyes watching her, before asking," Who are you?"

"Anita Heartnet," She replied with a smile as she looked at him a small smile.

"Yours?" she asked as she took a sip of her milk.

"Son Goku," He replied before he turned his eyes downward slightly to stare at the bell around her throat.

"Why are you wearing a bell?" Goku asked with confusion in his eyes.

Anita gave him a sad smile before replying back,"An old friend gave it to me…"

"Oh…" Goku replied back before taking a drink of his milk, looking back at her.

"By the way, who were are arguing with?" Anita asked with curiosity.

Goku's eyes darkened with slight anger before replying," My so called friends who think I'm some stupid kid."

Anita looked at him with a small smile before replying,"No you're not. You are a growing young man who needs a mother figure in his life."

Goku looked at her with wide eyes before muttering,"Huh?"

"You've been around too many male egos. Also being the youngest one in your group of friends, you become the butt of their jokes," Anita explained with a small smile.

Goku then looked at his milk before looking back up to her before smiling himself," You know, you might be right…"

Just then there was rustling all around them demons then came through the bushes and trees surrounding them. Goku quickly jumped up, summoning his Nyoi-Bo.

One of the demons stepped forward and yelled out,

"You! You are part of the Sanzo group are you not?"

***Sanzo? What is that?*** Anita thought to herself.

"So what if I am!" Goku yelled out with a frown.

"Return the Scripture you stole from us!" The demon yelled before charging at Goku.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Goku yelled back angrily before using his staff, quickly taking out the demon with a hit.

Anita sighed with annoyance before taking out her Hades, an ornate 6 shot black revolver made out of Orichalcum with XIII engraved into its side and a lanyard hanging off of it; she had drawn it from a holster that was strapped right thigh. She pointed at the other demon that was lunging toward Goku and fired, hitting it in the head, causing him to fall backwards.

Goku thought it was Sanzo so he turned around only to see Anita chugging down the last of her milk and her gun in her right hand, smoking.

"Ahh… that was good," She said with a smile before turning to the demons with narrowed golden cat eyes.

"I don't know what you are after, but I don't appreciate you interrupting our conversation," Anita said before firing at the demon that was trying to sneak up to Goku's left. Soon, the rest of the demons began attacking her and Goku. Anita quickly threw up her empty bottle of milk before running at the demons with inhuman speed. She quickly took out her other gun called Zeus, an ornate 6 shot silver revolver made out of Orichalcum with an XIII engraved into its side and a lanyard, and began to fire at each of the demons' head each one exploding. Soon they were all dead; Anita re-holstered her guns before turning to look at Goku who was staring at her in awe.

"That was awesome! How'd you do that?" Goku asked with excitement coating his voice.

Anita chuckled before replying," Practice."

"You have to meet Sanzo and the others! Come on!" Goku said with excitement after he put away his staff; he then grabbed her hand and began to lead her back to the Inn. Anita followed with a small grin allowing him to drag her back to the Inn. She knew that things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

**(I would like to thank my friend for correcting this and helping me with this. XD Hope you enjoyed it!)**


End file.
